


The Hunger for Life

by Barbayat



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbayat/pseuds/Barbayat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her birthday, it was also the night Lydia brought back Peter and he wasn't done imposing on her either ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunger for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by the wonderful Lana, also alpha read by [Imera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/) and written for [Round #4 Light vs. Dark](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/18312.html) Challenge of the 2014 Mating Games.

Shock and horror had taken a deep hold of her: Lydia had no choice, she had to bring Peter Hale back, before she lost her sanity to the dark visions he poured into her life.

As Peter rose from his grave, Lydia felt the life flow back into him. It was the most powerful thing she’d ever experienced. She barely registered anything beside the sensation flowing through every cell of her body. Seeing Peter move toward her was like a sequence out of a bad stop-motion film.

“I knew, I could count on you.” He was close, running his hand over her hair and chin.

Lydia was vaguely aware that he was completely naked, covered only by the dirt from his grave. He took hold of her and walked her into the cold, moonlit night. He was like a shadow - a shadow with a tight grasp on her wrist. With his dark presence gone from her mind, but closer than ever, she was barely coping. 

Peter put Lydia in her car and they drove away. Lydia realized he was taking her home only as her house came to sight. Lights out. It had been left empty after the police raid earlier. They slipped in through the side door. Lydia wasn’t sure what he was up to when they ended up in her bathroom. It wasn’t until he began removing her dress that she found her voice again.

“You said you’d leave me alone,” Lydia protested with an angry sob.

“Soon,” he whispered into her ear.

The shower sprang to life behind her and Lydia heard a deep sigh coming from Peter. As she looked back she noticed he was holding one dirty arm under the water. A few heartbeats later, he dragged her into the shower. Stiff as a board, she tried to avoid as much contact as she could, but the pleasantly warm water sprinkling against her body made her aware how cold she had become.

Her lips trembling, she turned to face him. “After this you will leave,” she said, determined.

“Of course,” Peter replied with ease.

Lydia sniffled, realizing how awful she had to look with her make-up all smeared.

Peter cupped her face, “I wasn’t planning on leaving you out in the woods, cold and in shock. Besides, this is something we can both use.”

Part of her wanted to draw back, and had she been herself, she would most likely have slammed her knee into his groin, but instead she stared at him. “You were dead, really dead.”

“But not anymore.”

Lydia needed to close her eyes, as his gaze made her feel exposed and vulnerable. Peter pulled her face, cold and teary, under the warm stream. She felt herself gasp as he let go of her. He was still close, and she found herself reaching out for something to hold onto. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon,” he said, letting out a sigh. “I’m sorry to keep imposing on you, but …” he stopped as she shook her head.

She was still cold and numb and wanted to believe him. Staring at her feet, she saw the dark swirls of dirty disappear into the drain. His hand ran down her neck and shoulders, making her look at him again. Lydia needed to ask. “But what?”

His lips claimed hers and he drew her body closer. There was a hunger to the kiss. Even after her initial shock passed, she didn’t think about pushing him away; it was like a jolt of energy went through her body and swiped away the cold terror from her bones. Warmth rushed over her as she pressed herself closer, and opened her mouth. She wanted to feel more; their tongues touched.

Her blood sparked, fueling a need to feel more. His skin felt rough under her touch, traces of dirt still clinging to him. Her soft body rubbed against his, her breasts ached inside her bra, her nipples stiffened. His hands ran firmly over her back then dug into her butt. Her nails traced deep lines on his shoulders, only to move on, needing to touch more - both of them - unable to stop.  
Almost.

It was Peter who drew back: hands on her soaked bra, breathing heavily. Lydia was certain he felt the same desperate need, maybe even more than she did. This should’ve been where she told him to leave, and never bother again. 

Instead, Lydia gave in to the moment.


End file.
